


His Brass Medusa

by GoeticDisciple



Series: God and Gunpowder [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeticDisciple/pseuds/GoeticDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, gratuitous porn of what Immortan Joe and Cal Kalashnikov do while out on a raid. Takes place many years before MMFR. Part of The Bullet Farmer's Daughter universe.</p><p>Written from Joe's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brass Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really fit into the tone of my main tale about Joe and Callie, so you all get to enjoy it here.
> 
> I'll go find a confessional now.

Joe eased his shoulders under his armor. He was grinning hard behind his mask, vastly pleased with himself and the raid.  
  
Caliber was at the head of the pack, directing the troops with confidence. The whipping wind made striking snakes of her dark tresses. Their casing scales sparkled. His brass Medusa of the Wastes.  
  
She was tough, Kalashnikov’s daughter. Sturdy like her father. She stood with her feet planted on the deck of a Ploughboy, hips rocking left and right for balance. Good hips, those. Generous. A child would have no problem slipping through.  
  
His pleased expression faltered. That was the problem. It was taking forever to start one in her. The Organic said she was healthy – the vigor with which she fucked him attested to that – but time and again, she would show up with slumped shoulders and downcast eyes. He would know her courses had come.  
  
He should have dropped her a long time ago.  
  
But he hadn’t. Because of what he was watching now.  
  
Cal threw a spear at an attacking bike. It lodged in the rider’s chest with a meaty thud. Oh, she had an arm on her. She could throw a spear with fine control, then use that same control on a smaller scale when she jerked him off. Joe’s grin returned. He liked sticking his cock into something which, if given the right reasons, might try to kill him someday. The danger was irresistible. Furthermore, a male child of their murderous loins would be a fantastic general in the Citadel army. Not an heir – any child of hers would most likely inherit her unfortunately long face and slightly dull wit – but a fine right hand man for his true successor.  
  
He considered what she would be like pregnant. Lush, for certain. That ample bosom would expand far beyond the limits of her tactical vest. Those wide hips would trade edges for curves and her long, hard limbs would soften. Unlike his current pregnant Wife, a slender thing with barely a belly showing at six months, Joe knew Cal would be a model of fertile motherhood. He would have Rictus bring her extra food. Get her good and fat. Then he could sink down into all that ripened flesh, and taste of how he had quickened it with life.  
  
Joe adjusted his belt, erection throbbing uncomfortably beneath his codpiece.  
  
“Callie!” he called out. “Finish it!”  
  
She raised a fist in acknowledgement and whistled through her teeth. Her crew bolted ahead, scattering the fleeing nomads like roaches. Cal’s Ploughboy cut throttle, allowing Joe to pull alongside.  
  
With a toss of his head, he indicated she should cross-board.  
  
She hit his deck with a bang. Sturdy, indeed. Her Ploughboy shifted into low and sped after its brothers.  
  
“We might as well stop,” Cal told him, watching the departing truck chum sand. “They don’t need us now.”  
  
Joe rapped on the Mackinaw’s roof. The driver braked. They were thrown gently against each other.  
  
“You are beautiful and terrible and dangerous.” Joe slipped an arm around her waist to keep her close. Her muscles were vibrating with the excitement of the raid. He wanted to find out if other muscles, further inside, were in a similar state.  
  
She read his intent and responded in kind. That was another reason why he kept her around. She wanted him. He knew his Wives did not, not in the way he wished. There was always whining, or bargaining, or stoic acceptance. Over the years, he’d had a few who started out with what seemed to be interest, but it never lasted. They’d see him with another Wife, or hear about a punishment, or get lippy and take a fist to the mouth, and that would be it.  
  
But Cal had no such compunctions and he had never needed to hit her.  
  
“I want to fuck,” she husked. Her brazen hand was under his codpiece, working away.  
  
“Get down on the deck.”  
  
He stood straight while she sat. She shucked off boots and pants, then unclipped her vest when he indicated with a thumb that he wanted it open. He used one foot to push her heels apart. Between her legs, a pink gleam of wet flesh promised absolution. Lovely.  
  
“Show yourself to me.”  
  
Cal spread her lips with one hand. Her corrosive lust matched well with his own. Her long fingers disappeared into her slit, re-emerged wet, then vanished again. She drew a silvery thread of moisture out of herself and brought it to her lips. Joe watched closely as more wetness oozed from her opening.  
  
“Do you like how you taste?’  
  
Cal, two fingers still in her mouth, nodded.  
  
“Get up on the crate.”  
  
He caught her hand before she could put her fingers into herself again and substituted two of his own. His invasion was received with a hard shudder. Sopping wet, more than usual, and relaxed. He added a third finger, feeling little resistance. A pang went through his aching groin. She was made for bearing children. He folded all four fingers together and slid them in up to the last knuckle. Cal lifted her hips, her body unraveling around him. Joe knew the size of his hand, especially since he’d gotten older and gained weight. Waves of pleasure surged through her as he turned his wrist back and forth. Only now did she feel tight, and even then, if he pushed just a little harder, he might be able to _sink past the knuckles…_  
  
She read his mind and grabbed his wrist. There was a fleshy pop, and then she was all around him, warm like a mouth and as moist.  
  
“You fucking pig,” he grunted. She came around his hand. The vise of her orgasm ground his fingers together. Definitely what she needed after her raiding.  
  
But not what _he_ needed.  
  
Before she finished, he pulled his fingers from her clenched cunt and quickly dropped his belt so that he might shove his cock into her. She let out a strangled yell, all teeth and empty, frenzied eyes. His hand served well for the first course, but his cock was always the main. Cal was easy to control. He knew just how to angle himself to make her whimper, to moan for more, or to beg in a high-pitched voice that made him crazy. He started her off moaning, driving through her flesh as a piston, giving her every inch of himself. It was delicious, surging through her, a slow heartbeat rhythm, pushing air out of her lungs every time in a little _huff_. The way her eyes widened at the end of each thrust ignited the crimson spark of cruelty in him.  
  
He changed his angle and made her yelp. The brief flash of pain on her face sent a deep electric thrill zinging from the tip of his cock up into his spine. Fireworks exploded across the base of his skull. He snarled into his mask and nailed her again, this time getting a loud gasp in reward. With both hands, he held Cal down against the crate and fucked her until her eyes filled with angry tears.  
  
She was about to say something through her clenched teeth when he paused. The truck rocked on its suspension, carrying on their fucking for another second. Joe eased off, waiting until he felt her body relax again. Then he said:  
  
“Do you like what Daddy does to you?”  
  
“Daddy’s going to get a bullet in his head one night if he keeps this up.”  
  
She was so sincerely angry that he almost laughed. “Oh, come now, Cal.” He slipped back into her, angling deep then shallow. “You know Daddy doesn’t know his own strength sometimes.”  
  
“Fuh– fuh– fuck you, Joe,” she groaned.  
  
He felt her respond. Like clockwork. Give it to her deep, hurt her a little and then work her secret places and she would turn into a gushing, babbling idiot. He could feel her wetness all over his thighs. She was a filthy thing, and he loved her. She could handle his worst and received a great deal of his best. Her cunt was magic. It was times like now when he wished he could tell Kalashnikov what an epic fucking machine he’d spawned.  
  
He put his head down and lost himself in it for a while.  
  
Soon enough, Cal’s flesh began to tighten around him. Her breath came in fast, sharp moans. Ready to blow.  
  
So he stopped.  
  
She clawed at him with desperate hands. He caught them in his and pressed them back over her head. His mask bumped her nose.  
  
“Tell Daddy what you want.”  
  
She shook her head back and forth, too hot to speak. Her hips juddered against his. He kept himself still, ignoring the throbbing at the base of his prick. He would tease her until she begged. He would wring every last ounce of it out of her before he’d let her finish.  
  
“Tell Daddy.”  
  
“I want–“  
  
He thrust forward a tiny bit. She squealed and tried to walk herself up his cock. He backed off.  
  
“Be a good girl, Callie. Tell me what you want.”  
  
She whined, “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“Not good enough.”  
  
The whine turned into frustration. Joe’s grin was so wide that his mask lost its seal. Air hissed out. He adjusted it and allowed himself to slip a little farther out of her.  
  
“Give it to me slow,” she finally managed.  
  
“Say it properly.”  
  
She bared her teeth. “Give it to me slow, _motherfucker_.”  
  
He withdrew until just the head of his cock remained in her quivering opening. “Now, now. Watch your mouth.”  
  
“Goddammit, Joe!”  
  
He could have punished her by pulling out the rest of the way but instead, he hammered her hard with a guttural snarl. Her scream was brief, but it echoed several times, carrying the ghost of her pain across the dunes.  
  
“You say it properly, Cal.” He squeezed her wrists until the bones ground together. “You say it properly or Daddy’s going to make you sorry.”  
  
She was panting now. Her face was sweaty and pale. “Okay. Okay, Daddy.”  
  
Joe shuddered. It didn’t matter how many times he heard it, the word “Daddy” coming from her desperate mouth always turned his cock to iron and filled his heart with a lust so black it could swallow stars. The Wasteland thought he was a god because he controlled the water, but Joe knew differently. It was because he could make this fierce woman beg like the lowest, most depraved slut the civilized world had ever produced.  
  
“Give me your cock, Daddy. Give it to me slow. Fill me up with it. Please.”  
  
“And what will you do, Callie, if Daddy does that?”  
  
“I’ll come all over your cock, oh god please just let me–“  
  
He gave her what she wanted. Ten strokes, maybe fifteen, and then she was gurgling along her arched back, her legs shaking, cunt wrenching around him in spirals. The paroxysm of her climax was impossible to resist. His body drew down and fired, his orgasm a Howitzer, his seed exploding into the target of her womb.  
  
_Get pregnant,_ he thought as he yelled obscenities into his mask. _Hurry up._ I don’t care if it’s a girl. I’ll take it. She’ll be strong and limber and probably not the best-looking, but she’ll be mine, and if I live until she bleeds, then I’ll take her, too, like this, like her mother, and maybe even both of you at once. Just to say I did.  
  
The thought, so unacceptable, so wholly wrong, thrilled Joe to the core of his wretched soul. He jetted the last of his sperm, then stared at Cal from under dark brows, the thoughts behind them growing darker.  
  
I will do that, because I am a god.  
  
And gods can do anything they want.


End file.
